


Hired Help

by skyfangirl



Series: The Show Goes On [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Menstrual Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfangirl/pseuds/skyfangirl
Summary: Tressa is feeling under the weather in Victor's Hollow, Primrose offers some helpful advice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that's been rattling around my head for a while. I took a break but I am definitely working to finish Knight Ode, I just needed to get this one out! Enjoy, and leave a comment!

A dull haze drifted aimlessly along the vacant cobblestone streets of Victor's Hollow, the mist rising from the forest beyond the gates to combine with the smoke of countless torches and dying campfires to create a swirling miasma which dulled the senses and had Therion commenting (loudly and frequently) that it was high time for a break. Even the normally irrepressible Tressa seemed subdued, her customary enthusiastic stream of chatter replaced by a distracted nod and forced smile whenever Olberic pointed out something of interest as he led them along the wide avenues and empty marketplace. Eventually the knight cast a questioning glance towards the fourth member of their group who merely lifted a shoulder in a small shrug in response.

"It has been a long night, perhaps we ought to find the inn and rest for a time," Primrose suggested quietly.

"Wow, fantastic idea. Wish we'd thought of that an hour ago. Oh wait...I believe I did!" Therion muttered. The auburn-haired dancer leveled a flat stare at him and he waved a hand dismissively. "I know, I know. Everything sounds better coming from you, I get it. Let's finish arguing over some ale. Come on kid, the tavern's this way."

At a tug of her sleeve, Tressa fell in alongside the blond thief without comment. Primrose and Olberic exchanged another glance before following the pair, the knight's brow furrowed in thought, the sound of their footsteps muted by the swirling fog.

Victor's Hollow enjoyed a swell of tourism during their tournament season, so no one was surprised to learn that the tavern offered a set of comfortable rooms as well as an enticing menu. The men set about ordering a large meal but Primrose took one look at Tressa's pale, drawn face and shook her head. "She needs to lie down, perhaps in a bit one of you could bring up something light for us? After you've eaten, please, no rush. I don't think she's feeling up to much at the moment."

"Of course, m'lady. I will see to it," Olberic replied with a slight bow.

The ladies made their way upstairs and entered their room. Tressa immediately sagged onto the small sofa and closed her eyes while Primrose locked the door and set about putting their bags down. Once finished she rounded on the young merchant. "Now then. What is going on?"

Tressa frowned up at her. "I don't feel well, that's all."

"Clearly," Primrose scoffed. "What is the issue? We need to finish up whatever you need to do here and move on, so tell me what ails you and we can patch you up and get on with it."

Tressa sighed. "It's...not that easy. I don't want to talk about it."

"Tressa, really. There is obviously something--"

"It's too embarrassing, Primrose. I can't."

The dancer eyed her critically for a moment and then nodded, her face softening somewhat. "I see. You are on your moon week."

Tressa paled slightly, her lower lip trembling. "Oh please don't tell anyone, Primrose! I can't let them know, I'd be so ashamed!"

"Ashamed? Of what? Being a woman?" Primrose rolled her eyes, shaking her head in annoyance. "We have nothing to be ashamed of. This is natural, we all go through it. Men are quite willing to inflict all manner of violence upon each other in battle, but then have the nerve to turn around and get squeamish over a little monthly blood? Nonsense. Now then. Would you like a little alone time so you can alleviate some of the cramping?"

Tressa peered up at her with wide eyes. "Alleviate? How?"

The dancer cocked her head to one side. "Did your mother not discuss this sort of thing with you?"

"I...don't know what you mean. Mother always gave me sleepsweet tea for a couple days until the pain was gone..."

"A couple days? Oh no, my girl, we don't have that sort of time. Once the men here get a whiff that their new arena champion is back in town so soon we'll be dragging him out of fight after fight. No, I meant for _you_  to take care of things." She waggled her fingers at the merchant suggestively.

"I don't...what?"

Primrose sighed. "You've never given yourself pleasure? With your fingers?"

Tressa blushed furiously. "What? No! I mean...not really! What? Now?"

Primrose laughed softly and sat on the couch beside the stammering girl. "Hush, it is not such a strange practice and it can be a wonderful thing once you get good at it. Most of us learn by accident, you know, but I can walk you through it if you like. When you do it correctly, your muscles will contract just so, and that contracting and the rush of pleasure will relax you and ease the pain you are feeling."

"But...I don't understand. You can have any guy you'd want, why do you need to do...that?"

"There is an art to love, Tressa, and some men focus so much on working their own paintbrush that they fail to consider how to properly prepare the canvas. Besides, it is a big world out there. One does not have to restrict oneself to the idea of only a man and a woman...or just a woman and a woman for that matter," she smiled cryptically before continuing. "Frankly, a woman should know how to care for herself before she sets about learning to tend to anyone else."

Tressa nodded slowly. "I guess I understand. Won't it be messy though?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not as messy as you think. Certainly not as messy as being close to an enemy after one of Cyrus's spells, or Olberic carving a path through those boars in the forest last night, for example. You can put some towels down if you are terribly concerned."

Tressa giggled in spite of herself. "Well that's true. Alright. I guess I can try it..." She looked at her fingers uncertainly for a moment. "I just don't know how to...ugh, this is so embarrassing. Forget it, I can't do this."

The dancer smiled at her patiently, resting a hand on her knee. "Would you like me to show you?"

"What? No!" Tressa yelped, flinching away from her touch. "I mean...no, I'm sorry. I just...you're a girl. I don't feel...I mean I'm not trying to be rude, it's fine, but I just...I don't want to offend you or anything--"

Primrose chuckled at the girl's discomfort. "Hush now. I do not mind either way, I was just trying to help. If you are uncomfortable with me and unsure of yourself, I can think of another option if you are open to it."

The girl stared at the dancer in surprise. "But...Sir Olberic..."

Primrose snorted. "Olberic? Certainly not. No, I was thinking about someone a little younger and more accustomed to being...discreet."

Tressa blinked rapidly and then nodded in understanding, a flush creeping over her cheeks. "I...okay. Do you think he would want to? What do I have to do?"

"You get yourself into a nightshirt and get comfortable. I will go speak to the young thief and see how he feels." She rose to leave, patting Tressa's shoulder. "Do not be nervous. I would not have suggested this if I did not think it could help, and I suspect that Therion is far more gentle than he lets on. You should also know that you will find that your magic is a lot stronger right now...not that it would come to that of course."

As Tressa rose and began to rummage through her bags Primrose slipped out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. She spared a brief moment to wonder at the folly of some women allowing their daughters out into the world without understanding their own bodies and vowed to do better should she ever wind up with a child of her own one day. Chuckling at the notion of being a mother one day, she shook off the errant thought and sauntered downstairs to seek out Therion in the tavern's common room, humming under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

The common room was bustling, something of a surprise given the late hour and the lack of any seasonal action in the city's arena. Despite the crowd, Primrose had no difficulty locating the blond thief. On the street he could vanish almost effortlessly but he was a creature of habit in taverns, seeking out a dark corner and putting his back to the wall whenever possible. After fetching a glass of wine from the barkeep she sidled up to Therion's table and gracefully took a seat across from him. He opened his mouth, a sarcastic comment ready on his lips, and then shut it again once he saw her amused smile.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," he muttered.

Primrose declined to respond, casting a curious glance around the room instead. "Where did Olberic run off to? Not to bed already?"

"'Oh hello, Therion! How is your evening, Therion?' Nope, right to 'Gee Therion, where did that pile of muscles go?' Typical," he grumbled.

Primrose quirked an eyebrow at him, drumming her slender fingers on the table.

"That little purple-haired girl came and snatched him up. Wrapped herself right around his arm and hauled him off before we even sat down. She must have people watching the gates, or she has uncanny timing." He took a long pull of his ale and set it down in front of him, watching her reaction expectantly.

"Cecily, hm? Good for him. I am surprised she did not make more of a play for him the last time he was in town." He smirked at her and she continued, "Fair enough, it was you I wanted to talk to anyways. Unless you are planning to take in some of the local talent, too?"

Therion leaned back in his chair and considered her words. "Are you propositioning me, Lady Azelhart?" he drawled.

She laughed, her low voice soft and musical. "Sadly, my dear, I am not looking for company tonight. Tressa, on the other hand, could use some...assistance."

His eyebrows shot up, surprise evident in his pale blue eyes. "Tressa? You're joking."

"I'm not. She's hurting, and I think your clever fingers are just the thing to help. If you are up for it," she sipped at her wine, gazing at him over the rim of her glass.

"I think you've got me confused with Alfyn. I'm not the healer here," Therion scoffed.

"There are some things an apothecary cannot do," she replied smoothly. "Besides, Alfyn is a fine choice, but I think you are better suited for this. You are exactly what the girl needs right now. Listen, I am not asking you to do anything you would not enjoy doing..."

"Aeber's hands, woman. What are you saying? You want me to _deflower_  her? How much have you had to drink today?" Therion stared at her in amazement.

"Deflower? Really? You are adorable. No, my dear, no need for all that, unless that is something you both decide to do. Like I said, she just needs a little assistance to get over a temporary issue, and then she will be right as rain. Unless you would rather spend a few days here, waiting for her to recuperate on her own. I was under the impression that you were eager to get back on the road to Noblecourt, though."

He stared at her for a long moment and then sighed. "What  _exactly_  are you asking me to do? Does she even know you're down here?"

"Of course she does. What sort of a person do you think I am?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he held his hands up in apology. "She needs to find her release to ease the pain of her moon week. I offered my expertise but she would be far more comfortable with a man's touch, and she is rather inexperienced and shy and would prefer a man she knows. She trusts you, as do I. Will you help her?"

"Hold on a minute. Moon week? You want me to...isn't she bleeding?"

"So? We've been on the road hunting and fighting everything from soldiers to ratkins and back for weeks, suddenly a little blood frightens you?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "That surprises me. I was certain that of all the men in the group, surely you were open-minded enough to have earned your...what do they call it? Red wings?"

Therion barked a laugh. "Are you going to double dare me next? Come on, Primrose. She's a kid. I don't think she even likes me that much."

"She is closer to your age than you think, she is just...more sheltered than we were." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "Listen, Therion. Many girls do not have a particularly pleasant experience their first time with a man. Things are rushed, often painful...and even that is better than when it is forced." He frowns into his mug and she continues. "Right now, she is up there waiting. She is curious and willing, and she trusts you. She is not in love with you, she needs a friend to be perhaps a bit more. Go talk to her at least. She might surprise you."

Therion gazed at the dancer thoughtfully for a long moment, then rose to his feet, draining his mug as he stood. "Fine. I'll go talk to her. Just talk!" He shook a finger at her and her lips quirked upward in an amused smile. "Are you staying down here? You're welcome to go rest in my room for now if you'd like. Olberic won't mind."

She chuckled softly. "Yes, I am quite sure he would be thrilled to bring Cecily back to his bed just to find me hanging around in the room."

"I doubt he's going to bring her back here."

"She is an attractive girl. She certainly seemed willing enough last time we were here." She examined her fingernails, casually running the pad of her thumb over a rough spot with a slight frown.

"No, I mean they've been gone a while. He's most likely back at her place by now." Her eyes narrowed for the briefest of moments and he flashed a grin at her. "Are you jealous?"

"Why should I be? I have no claim on him. He can do as he likes." She met his gaze directly and he smirked.

"Right. What was I thinking, the idea of him tangled up with what's her name doesn't bother you at all. How foolish of me to suggest it." He tossed his room key and a handful of leaves on the table and tipped an imaginary hat in Primrose's direction. "I'll go look in on Tressa, I'll see you soon I expect."

She tilted her head in a polite nod and rose to leave, taking the key with her. "Perhaps I will go lay down for a bit. Thank you, Therion."

"Uh huh. Just put a scarf on the door knob or something if Olberic comes back early and you decide to put that unbending blade to the test or whatever." He turned and disappeared into the crowd before she could reply. She rolled her eyes in exasperation, emptying her wine glass in one long swallow before heading out of the bar and towards the room shared by the men.


	3. Chapter 3

Therion paused outside Tressa's door, his fist poised to knock. Before he had a chance to talk himself out of it, the door popped open, the merchant's pale face peeking out from behind it. She glanced at his hand and then met his eyes, smiling shyly up at him. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he replied. _Smooth. Very smooth._

"Do you um...did you want to come in?" she asked, stepping back to let him pass. She shut the door behind them and he latched it reflexively. She blinked rapidly at the sound and her eyes darted away from him. "So uh...I guess Primrose talked to you. How do we do this, do I just...um..." she spoke quickly, her words tumbling over one another, and began fumbling with the ties to her nightgown.

"Tressa, stop. Slow down a second," he reached for her hands and she jumped when he touched her, her green eyes wide. "Can we sit and talk about this for a minute please? You're making me nervous, you look like a rabbit about to bolt."

She nodded. "Okay, yeah. Sitting. Good idea." He released her hands and she sat down on the edge of the small sofa after glancing anxiously at the bed. He breathed a small sigh and sat next to her, their knees not quite touching.

"Alright. For starters, yes, Primrose talked to me, and no that does not mean I'm going to walk in here and jump on you. Gods." He pinched the bridge of his nose, collecting his thoughts. "Listen. I'm sure the amazing Lady Azelhart knows a lot of things, but she doesn't need to be up here pressuring you to do this stuff."

She stared down at her hands, folded on her lap. "You don't want to...you know. With me. Is that it?"

"Come on, Tress. You can't even _say_  it." He tapped her on the tip of her nose and she giggled in spite of herself, swatting his hand away. "Some guy is going to be very lucky to have you one day. Some guy you choose, not someone who happens to be there when you think it's going to make you feel better."

She nibbled on her lower lip. "What if I _am_ choosing?"

"Tressa..."

"If you don't want to, that's fine. I can probably figure it out on my own. How hard can it be, really? But just...do you not want to? With me?" She scooted a little closer to him. "If you don't like me or whatever, that's okay, I get it. I'm not pretty like the other girls."

"Stop that. You're very pretty, and it's not a competition." Therion studied her face until the merchant shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "Why me?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Why me? Why now? Up until tonight, it's always been 'dirty thief this' and 'criminal that', but now all of a sudden Primrose tells you to do something and you can't wait to get me up here?" She looked away and he gently placed a finger under her chin, turning her face back towards him. "Why not wait for that Ali kid, or oh, I don't know...literally anyone else but me?"

Her eyelids fluttered shut. "No one is pressuring me, Therion. I promise. Primrose suggested it as a solution to my problem, but I've thought about it and I want this, for me. With you. I just want to see what it's like, what everyone fusses about. And I know that with you..." She opened her eyes, her soft green gaze latching onto him. "I know that you're my friend and you don't love me and that's good, you won't make this more than it is. I know that you won't hurt me. I trust you, Therion."

She reached for his hand tentatively, as if suddenly he was the one in danger of running away. Her delicate fingers wrapped around his and she slowly drew his hand towards her mouth. He held her stare, not moving, waiting to see what she would do next. The tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips just before she leaned in, kissing each of his fingertips in turn. He applied a bit of pressure to her bottom lip, tracing the edge with his thumb and her mouth popped open slightly, her breath quickening. He reached behind her to pull the clip out of her hair and tossed it aside, the wavy brown locks falling forward to frame her face. He sank both hands in, gently tipping her head back as he drew her closer to lean over him. She trembled under his touch, her body warm and pliant, a soft whine escaping her as he brushed his lips against her throat.

"We can stop whenever you want," he murmured, pulling away to look at her face.

She tried to reply, but it came out as a squeak. Clearing her throat she nodded vigorously, a pink flush staining her cheeks.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head but he did not respond, waiting for her to answer out loud. "No," she whispered.

_Thank you, Aeber_. His hands slid down to her hips, tugging her gently and guiding her onto his lap. She complied, kneeling between his legs and gripping his shoulders tight. He deftly unlaced her nightgown, opening the garment all the way to the waist without breaking eye contact. Her breath hitched and she swayed toward him, her pulse pounding in her ears. He held her at arms length until she steadied herself, finally allowing his hands to drift upwards, ghosting over her ribs and nudging her arms to gently work the fabric off of her, not dropping his eyes until she was bare to the waist. Her pale pink nipples puckered in the cool air, her small but shapely breasts rising and falling in time with her rapid, shallow breaths. She looked away, embarrassed, as his eyes roamed over her and he frowned, taking hold of her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze. "How could you think you aren't beautiful?" he asked softly, his voice thick. "If anyone ever mistreats you, Tressa, you send that sorry piece of garbage to me and I will return him in as many bags as you want."

She blinked at him in astonishment, a radiant smile crinkling the corners of her eyes. Before she could come up with a reply, however, Therion pulled her down again and kissed her. He held back at first, holding her loosely until her lips parted, her soft tongue seeking out his. She sagged against him with a sigh, his hands splayed wide on her back to hold her against his chest, and he leaned back to let her explore at her own pace for a time. Eventually she broke away, panting, and sat back to gaze at him curiously. "Don't you want to do...you know. Other stuff?" she asked.

"Is there someplace else you need to be?" he asked, cocking his head at her.

"Well...no. I just thought..." She looked at him thoughtfully and shrugged. "I don't know. We're just kissing is all."

He grinned at her, trying to ignore the ache in his groin and the growing urge to throw her on her back and claim her the way he wanted to. _Calm down, stupid, she isn't ready for something like that._ "Okay. What do you want me to do to you, Tressa?"

She bit her lip, blushing again. After a long moment she took his hands in hers, easing them over her hips and gently guiding them up to cup her breasts. He squeezed gently and then released her, brushing his palms over her nipples. A soft moan escaped her lips and she pressed against him, shifting restlessly. Gripping her waist once again he tugged at her, closing his lips around one breast and sucking her nipple hard into his mouth, nipping gently and then soothing her with his tongue. She cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders and gasping his name. He released her, turning his face to tease and nuzzle at one nipple while his fingertips stroked and toyed with the other. "More?" he muttered against her skin, his stubble raising goose flesh as it scratched against her.

"Please," she whined.

"Stand up," he said, and she complied immediately, swaying slightly on her feet. Her nightgown slipped over her hips and onto the floor to pool at her feet and she stepped out of it, kicking it out of the way. Abruptly she realized she was naked in front of him, save for a pair of panties, and he was still fully clothed. "How come you get to keep your clothes on?" she demanded, though the imperious tone was somewhat spoiled by the pale marks he had left all over her breasts and neck.

_Because I'm trying my damnedest to restrain myself. Because I'm trying to be the man you think I am._ "Because it's not about me right now," he drawled. "If it makes you feel better, though..." He sat up and peeled off his shirt, tossing it to one side, and followed it quickly with his boots. "Happy?"

She nodded slowly, then pursed her lips. "Pants?"

"You first."

She pouted and he laughed. "Therion..."

"It's fine, come here," he said, patting his lap. She came to him, perching sideways atop his knees and he tugged her against him, her back to his chest. He kissed the nape of her neck, nibbling at her shoulders and trailed his hands over her ribs to cup her breasts briefly before sliding up again to guide her arms behind his head, arching her back slightly. His fingers ghosted south again, tracing slow circles over her navel and lower still. She squirmed in his lap, her knees clamped together and he stopped, resting his hand atop the linen-covered triangle between her thighs.

"Is this okay?" he murmured against her neck. She nodded quickly. "Will you let me in?" She nodded again and relaxed her knees, letting them part slightly. His own legs parted beneath her, coaxing her to open wider and he leaned back slightly, tucking her feet behind his calves and gently spreading her knees further still. He ran his hands up her inner thighs and she shivered, tightening her fingers in his hair, pulling sharply as his fingertips finally slipped beneath her panties and stroked her slick folds for the first time. She was wet, gloriously wet for him, and to his surprise he didn't care that some of it was blood when so much of it was clearly her own desire drenching his hand. She writhed on top of him, moaning his name, grinding hard into his hand and rubbing tortuously against his aching, trapped erection.

He abandoned his attempts to pin her wrists over her head and cupped her breasts with one hand, slowly rolling and teasing each nipple in turn as his other hand dipped lower to circle her opening. He gradually slipped the tip of one finger inside and she clenched around him, sending a fresh surge to his groin. He eased out of her and stroked upwards gently, parting her lips and tracing slow circles over her clit. He found her rhythm and her moans became more desperate, more pleading, his long fingers deftly coaxing something out of her that she didn't know was there. Faster and faster he drove her on, holding her tight against him, keeping her legs spread wide with his knees, whispering encouragement into her ear and expertly manipulating her throbbing nub until she broke with a cry, a fresh flood soaking his fingers as she sagged against him, panting and trembling.

He held her for a long moment, lazily stroking her until she caught his wrist and stopped him. He withdrew his hand with a sigh and she closed her legs, shifting around in his lap to kiss him softly. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips.

"Anytime," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she said, snuggling against him.

" _Good_? Just _good_?" He stared at her incredulously.

"Really good?" She giggled at him. "Amazing. Better than ever. Primrose was so right, and you are so hired." She kissed the tip of his nose and nestled into his chest, pulling his arms around her with a contented sigh. Suddenly her eyes popped open and she sat up, causing him to groan. She stared at his hands and covered her mouth in horror. "Oh gods. Oh no. Oh how gross, Therion, I'm so sorry."

"Huh?" He glanced down. "Oh this? Stop, it's fine, it's nothing a washcloth won't fix. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Are you kidding me?" She climbed off him, fumbling into her nightgown and glanced back, wishing almost immediately that she hadn't. "Oh gods, I probably ruined your pants, too! I knew you should have taken them off!" She ran to the washbasin to sort herself out and returned armed with a wet cloth to set about vigorously scrubbing his fingers. He stopped her when she attempted to clean his lap, he was in enough misery already without adding friction and cold water to his sadly neglected groin.

"Stop. I'm fine, I have more pants in my room and they're black anyway. No one is going to see a thing. Nothing to worry about, no one has to know. Now then." He snatched the cloth out of her hand and tossed it into a corner then turned to scoop her up, striding across the room to dump her unceremoniously into her bed. "I hope you don't mind me spending what's left of the night here, someone already claimed my bed." Tressa looked up at him with wide eyes and scooted over to make room. He chuckled, dimming the lantern before climbing in beside her. "I could have just taken the couch. You sure you want to risk getting caught with a dirty thief in your bed?" he asked teasingly.

"I thought you were the sneakiest of sneaks. Aeber incarnate! You plan on letting people catch you unawares, now?" He scoffed at her and she giggled, burrowing deeper into the blankets and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're definitely prettier when you're not talking," he grumbled.

She elbowed his ribs and he grunted at her. "Good night, Therion."

"Good night, Tressa," he mumbled. He closed his eyes, listening to her breathe for a few long moments and beginning to slide into sleep until his eyes pop open, recalling something she'd said. _You're hired?!  
_

* * *

 

Not long after she had settled down and drifted off to sleep, the door creaked open to admit the knight. He sat on the bed to remove his boots and Primrose sighed softly, shifting her leg and brushing against him. He lurched to his feet with a curse when he realized that he was not alone, fumbling to light the lantern. He peered down at her in surprise as she woke with a start. "Primrose? Gods, am I in the wrong room? I am so sorry."

"No, no...you are fine, Therion told me to come sleep here instead, as he is...well, it is a long story. I did not know whose bed was whose, I apologize for taking yours. I will move." She sat up and he shook his head.

"No need, a bed is a bed. If he is not returning, I will just take his. Not to worry. Is everything alright? Tressa is well?"

"Oh, I imagine she is doing just fine by now," she replied, grinning at his confused expression. "Are you sure you do not mind me staying here?"

"Of course not, I was just not expecting you. A pleasant surprise," he quickly added as he bent to resume untying his boots.

"Mhm. I will be sure and clear out early so that Cecily does not get the wrong idea if she comes by," she stifled a yawn and laid back down, tucking her arm behind her head.

He glanced at her, eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why would Cecily...?" Understanding bloomed over his face. "Oh no...No, my lady, Cecily and I--that is, there is no Cecily and I. Ned teases her a bit about it, I think, but I am not interested in her. Not like that."

She observed him carefully, nodding to herself. "Good. Good night, Sir Olberic." She tugged the blanket back over her shoulders and rolled away to face the wall before he could reply, barely concealing a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Tressa awoke slowly, stretching with a soft groan. Her eyes snapped open when her elbow connected with something, smiling broadly when that something turned out to be Therion's back. She slipped cautiously out of bed, taking great care not to jostle him, and tiptoed over to the washroom to make her morning ablutions. She returned a few minutes later and stood gazing at him thoughtfully, debating whether or not crawling back into bed would wake him up.

"It's not polite to stare. Didn't they teach you that in Rumpletide?" Therion mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"It's Rippletide. And I'm not staring! I was just looking at you. And thinking," she protested.

"Uh huh. That would be staring." He rolled onto his back, running a hair through his tousled blond hair and scratching his head distractedly as he fixed her with an appraising glance. "It's way too early to be thinking. What's wrong, having regrets already?"

She blushed, her hands fidgeting nervously. "No. Are you?"

"Me? Nah. Not even a little."

She exhaled softly, relieved. "I was trying to decide if I should go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"I've been up for a while," he replied with a shrug, patting the bed next to him. "Light sleeper, occupational hazard. C'mere."

She crawled in next to him and tugged the blanket over her lap shyly. After a moment's silence she glanced over at him, nibbling her lip. "I wasn't like...snoring or anything, was I?"

"Like a drunken rockadillo. It was awful. Ow!" He winced as she jabbed an elbow into his ribs. "I'm serious, Tressa, I think you have a condition. I wanted to jump out the wind--ouch! Quit that!" He caught her hand as she tried to smack him again, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "So violent. No need to beat me to death, if you want me to leave you can just say so."

"No," she replied quickly. "No, stay. Please."

He chuckled at her, pulling her closer to tuck her against his side. "I'm not going anywhere, and no, you don't snore." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and began gently stroking her back. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much, yes." She smiled, relaxing in his arms. "Primrose was right, that really worked. I mean it hurts a little still but nowhere near what it was. Thank you, again, for that. I really appreciate it." He tightened his arms in a brief hug in reply. "Therion?"

"I thought you wanted to go back to sleep," he grumbled.

"I did! I mean, I do. Okay, sorry." She shifted around a bit, finally resting her arm on his chest. Her eyes were drawn to a long, thin scar running between two of his ribs. She traced it with one finger and then spotted another, then a third, then one lower on his side that was more jagged at the edge. She stole a glance at his face and found he was watching her intently, his gaze sharp. "Occupational hazard?" she asked quietly.

He hesitated before answering and she lowered her eyes, embarrassed. "Misplaced trust," he replied simply. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion but he did not elaborate.

"I'm sorry."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Why? You weren't there. It doesn't matter."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it was a long time ago. Drop it," he said.

"Okay, but..." she began.

"No," he said firmly. "Leave it alone. I'm serious, Tressa."

"Alright, sorry," she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder again with a sigh. Gradually his hand resumed its slow path up and down her back and she relaxed into his touch. "Can I ask you something? Totally different subject." He swore under his breath but she pressed on, undeterred. "What did you mean when you said that it wasn't about you? Last night. When we were um..."

"I remember," he chuckled. "I meant that I wasn't looking for anything in return." She tilted her head at him curiously. "From you. I was trying to get you off, I didn't expect you to return the favor."

"Get me off?" she asked.

He groaned. "Yes. 'Finding your pleasure'," he intoned, perfectly imitating Primrose's tone.

"Oh," she replied, considering his words. After a moment she continued, "How would I go about doing that? For next time. Returning the favor?"

"Next time?" He stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Well, yeah," she shifted around, sitting up next to him and twisting her hands in her lap. "If you want to...you know. It was fun, and I won't be so nervous next time. It felt really really good and I want to try again. If you do. Do you not want to? I'm sorry. I'll stop talking about it. You probably want--" Her words poured out of her in a rush until he took her hand in his, guiding it under the sheets to rest atop the firm bulge in his pants. "Oh," she breathed, locking eyes with him. "Is that...? Oh!" She squeezed gently and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose. "Oh," she repeated. "Um, Primrose could come in anytime."

"She could try," he said quietly, studying her face. "Door's latched from the inside right now, though."

"Ah. Well. That's good," she replied. She withdrew her hand slowly and pulled the sheets away from him, reaching down to begin unfastening his pants. He obliged her, raising his hips as she tugged them down and over his feet, and sat up higher to watch her drop them to the floor. She glanced at him shyly, a blush staining her cheeks as she caught a glimpse of his cock for the first time, reaching towards him tentatively and stroking it with her fingertips. He sucked in a breath and grabbed at her wrist, tugging her towards him. She shuffled forward on her knees to settle beside him and he shook his head, guiding one leg over him, pulling her nightgown over her head and tossing the garment aside. He slid his hands down her sides to her waist, pressing gently until she lowered her body to straddle him, his aching cock sandwiched between his stomach and her bare ass.

"Uh...Tress? Panties?" he asked in surprise.

"Oops?" She giggled at him. "They were kind of a mess, I didn't think you'd mind if I just got rid of them. Was that bad?"

He bit the inside of his cheek as she fidgeted nervously, shifting her hips. "Not bad, no, I just...wasn't expecting that. Okay, new plan." He pulled her down, twisting around and rolling so that she lay on her side facing him, blinking at him in surprise until he leaned in to capture her lips in a deep kiss. She leaned over him and he let her press him back into the pillows, her gentle exploration of his mouth becoming more heated. She pulled away suddenly, watching his face as she slid a hand between them, her eyes widening slightly when she brushed against his erection.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

In response, he wrapped her hand around it and squeezed firmly. She nodded once and he guided her in a slow, steady motion, up and down, letting go of her hand and propping himself up on his elbows to watch when her movements became more confident. She bit her lip in concentration, so focused on the motion of her hand on him that she froze, startled, when a bit of liquid appeared at the tip. She brushed her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the drop of fluid, and glanced at him curiously when he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"Very much so," he replied quickly, his voice sounding strained.

"Okay. Good." She squeezed him again gently. "Should I keep going?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you want me to finish in your hand or not."

She glanced down quickly and then met his eyes again. "Is that what you want?"

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, I could write a book about what I want right now. What do you want?"

She gnawed on her lip, blushing. "I want...what you did last night. But more of it. But I want you to feel good, too." She huffed in frustration. "I don't know what to say!"

"So quit talking," he grinned at her, pulling her down again to kiss her. This time she straddled him, trapping his throbbing member between them as he broke away, tilting her head to gain access to her throat. She moaned softly, her fingers clutching at his hair as he bent his head to kiss each breast in turn, alternately teasing and flicking his tongue over her nipples. She ground against him, her body instinctively seeking friction, gasping loudly when he slipped a hand between them to rub circles around her nub. He shifted beneath her, guiding her carefully until her swollen lips enveloped him and she began rocking back and forth, squirming atop him as the new sensation washed over her.

"Oh...oh Therion that feels..." she whimpered, bracing her hands against his chest.

"Do you want more?" he asked, pulling her hips tight against him and holding her still.

She nodded, straining against his grip. "Yes. Please."

He pulled her up slightly and she whined at the loss of contact. "Wait," he murmured, and reached between them to line up the head of his cock with her slick opening. He pushed the tip inside her with a groan, gripping her hips to stop her from pressing down further. "Slow down! I don't want to hurt you," he growled.

"It feels good though..." she argued, running her hands over his chest.

"It won't if we go too fast." She nodded with a pout and he pressed forward again, another inch slipping inside her. He held still for a moment, allowing her time to adjust before pulling out slightly and pressing in a third time, her walls clamped tight around him. "Is this okay?" She bit her lip, her eyes shut tightly. "Tressa?"

"I think so..." she mumbled.

He frowned at her and pulled out completely, tugging her down beside him with a grunt. "Tressa. Look at me." She opened her eyes obediently and he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "You have to tell me if something hurts, okay? Don't do that."

"I want to do this though, I can do it."

He flicked the tip of her nose and she blinked at him in surprise. "I know you can, and I want this too, but I'm not going to hurt you in the process. If that way doesn't feel right, we can try something else. Okay?"

She nodded, relief evident in her eyes. He kissed her gently, rolling on top of her and nudging her thighs apart. She complied instantly, allowing him to guide her legs over his hips, opening herself up to him and sighing quietly when he reached between them to rub the tip of his cock between her folds. His head slipped inside more easily this time, half his length gliding into her sopping wet core before he stopped, holding himself very still as he sucked gently on her lower lip and bent his head to nip at her neck.

"Oh, gods," she moaned, her nails digging into his back. "Please, Therion."

He eased out and then pressed firmly back in, a little further this time, rocking in and out of her gently as she pleaded with him for more. Finally, dangling at the end of his ability to control himself, he slid all the way home, burying his cock deep inside her and searching her face, afraid to breathe. They lay like that for a moment, limbs tangled, hearts pounding, until she shifted restlessly beneath him and smiled, tightening her legs around him. Needing no further encouragement he pulled back and thrust into her slowly, drawing a low moan out of her as she she closed her eyes. Gradually he picked up speed, confident that her discomfort had passed and she clung tight to him, meeting every thrust of his hips with her own. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer he suddenly knelt between her legs, yanking her tight against him and began working his fingers rapidly over her clit. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she gasped loudly, clawing at the sheets as he expertly brought her over the edge, her inner walls clamping down hard on his throbbing member. As her moment abated he bent over her again, guiding one limp leg over his shoulder and driving forward with a growl, managing a few more thrusts before withdrawing from her quickly, pumping his cock in his fist as he erupted on her belly.

She glanced at the mess on her stomach and back at him, dropping an arm across her eyes with a silly grin on her face. He shook his head in amusement at her expression and leaned across the bed, producing a bowl and some folded cloths from the drawer of the night table. She yelped in surprise as the cold water brushed her skin and he chuckled.

"Where did that come from?"

"I told you, I've been up for a while," he replied smoothly, setting about cleaning her stomach and inner thighs. When he reached her sex he paused, dripping a thin stream of cool water over sensitive flesh before wiping it away gently. She sighed, relaxing under his soothing ministrations and decided to ignore her embarrassment over why it was necessary. Once finished, he tucked her back under the blankets and disappeared into the wash room to tend to himself. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, he was standing over her, fully dressed and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"You looked like you were done with me for a while, so I figured I'd go brag to my friends," he drawled.

She squinted at him. "You keep telling us we're not your friends."

"Fine, I'm going to go make some friends and then brag to them." He grinned at her, ducking casually out of the way of the pillow she lazily threw at him. "I'm starving, and it's a matter of time before Primrose comes marching in here to see what she started, and quite frankly her smug face is the last thing I want to see right now. I'll lock it up on my way out, don't worry."

"Oh. Okay." She turned away from him.

"Hey. What's this, you told me you didn't want it to mean anything," he said with a frown.

"I know. I don't. I mean...It doesn't. It's fine. Go eat, I'm just worn out." She closed her eyes, burrowing into the blankets and hoping she'd kept the disappointment out of her voice.

"Tressa," he said softly, waiting until she looked him in the eyes. "You are my friend. Forget what I say out there, in front of them. I'm not your boyfriend or whatever, and I don't want to be. That's just not my thing. But..." He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, his blue eyes soft. "I do care about you and if you need me, I'm around. Not just for the sex, either, but you should feel free to ask for that whenever you want. Fair?"

She smiled up at him, leaning her cheek into his hand. "Deal." She settled back with a sigh, closing her eyes in contentment. "Get out of here, criminal, I want to sleep."

He chuckled at her, tapping her nose before turning on his heels to leave. "Sure thing, boss," he muttered under his breath, but a smile tugged as his lips as he pulled the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I thought I was finished at three but I couldn't leave Therion hanging, the poor guy. Let me know what you think! xoxo


End file.
